


Foreign Desire

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia awakens with a new outlook... she wants nothing more than to fuck Michael.The desire would've been ridiculous to her before.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Kudos: 17





	Foreign Desire

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-con may apply.

Cordelia slowly blinked her eyes open. She felt like she’d just been hit by a car. “What happened?” Everything looked blurry then her vision cleared up. She was sitting in a chair in the central room of Outpost 3.

“You don’t remember?”

She turned her head to the side to see Madison. All the witches were there, by her left side. “Aww!” she winced and brushed her hand across her forehead. Her head was killing her. She slowly looked to her right to see all the warlocks.

Her lips parted to ask more questions. A familiar voice boomed throughout the room before she could. It was a voice she hated. “Nice of you to rejoin us.” The comment was full of spite and condescension. Her eyes focused on him. Michael. If she hated him so much, why did she find him so hot? More importantly, why was her body starting to react simply by looking at him?

He sneered at her, “You look confused.”

She was confused about everything except for one fact: She wanted to have sex with him.

His face was smug, “Let me explain. You all stupidly thought you could kill me. You were losing, badly might I add. I personally knocked you out and put a spell on you while you were unconscious.” She didn’t like the way he had a growing smirk on his face. “The spell is an interesting one. You will want to fuck me more than you’ve ever desired anything. Your body is mine. That’s not the only fun part. Your emotions won’t change. You’ll still feel the shame, the guilt, the hesitation of wanting to be with me. But the spell will overpower you every time.”

His laugh that followed was full of evil.

She felt horrified, at the same time she wanted to fuck his brains out.

Her eyes finally noticed the bed sitting in the middle of the room. It hadn’t been there before. _Oh, fuck_. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

Michael walked over to her and grabbed her hand. “Follow me.” She stood. Standing this close to him, she felt tension building within her. Her eyes glanced over his face. It was evil and hot. He urged her to start walking toward the bed with him. She looked back over her shoulder at their audience. _They’re staying?_ “They can’t leave the room until I tell them to,” Michael said with a cocky grin.

_Shit._

When they got to the bed, Michael pushed her down to her back and climbed on top of her. He kissed her. It drove her crazy. She felt his hands wondering. Ashamed about the public display, she couldn’t control herself. She wanted him. Terribly. She was aching. So wet for him already.

Michael’s lips left hers. Cordelia didn’t necessarily like the separation. Better things were happening, fast.

His hands went up her dress and he pulled her soaked thong off. He chuckled as he threw the undergarment to the floor, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you scratch that itch as much as you want.”

Her hands went to his hair, pulling him back down to her lips. Her breathing escalated. She helped him pull his shirt off. His pants came undone right after. As his hips moved closer, she whined when she felt his boner hit her thigh. Then, she sensed it coming.

His hips pulled back and then snapped forward. She let out a loud moan. His penis had gone fully inside her. He looked down at her with a demonic glint in his eyes as he started screwing her hard.

Cordelia couldn’t contain the moans, the whines, or the whimpers. Sex had never felt like this before. She’d never had this much want inside her. His penis felt so nice. It was hitting her g-spot so perfectly. He was hitting it so hard…so fast. Her eyes wondered down his chest. _Fuck, his body is perfect._

She had the thought a split second before she came all over him with sharp breaths and loud, drawn out moans. His hips kept going until he came her full mere minutes later.

Cordelia felt like she was blown away. The post orgasm glow was real as she stared up at his face as he pulled out of her and got up. _He’s so sexy._ She bit her lip at the thought while her eyes roamed over his body as he got dressed. Then, her attention was drawn to the room full of witnesses they’d had. She blushed bright red as the shame overtook her.


End file.
